That Fall thiere Man - Ald-Saxisc
Oc sulîco thiu nadra was luggiro thanne alle thê ôðru dior the God gewarhta oƀar erðun ∙ endi thiu nadra quað tô themu wîƀe ∙ Hwî farbad God iuw that gî ne âtin fan eogehwethrumu bôme innan Paradisium? That wîf andwordda ∙ Fan thero bômo wastume the sind in Paradisium wî etað, endi fan thes bômes wastume ∙ the is an middie gardun ∙ God bebad ûs that wî ne âtin, nîhwethar wî thena bôm ne andhrinin the wî swultin . Thô quað thiu nadra eft tô themu wîƀe ∙ Ne sîn gî garolîco dôd ∙ thôh the gî fan themu bôme eten . Ac God wêt giwisso that iuwre ôgun sind geopanod in sô hwilîcumu dage sô gî etað fan themu bôme ∙ endi thanne gî sind engilum gelîco ∙ witandi eogehweðar ge gôd ge uƀil . Thô gesah that wîf that thê bôm was gôd tô etanne ∙ bî themu the iru thuhti ∙ endi scônio tô ôgum endi lustigo tô gesihte ∙ endi thô genam fan thes bômes wastume endi geat endi salda iru were ∙ hê at thô. Endi iro bêthro ôgun wurdun geopanod ∙ siu andfundun thô that siu nacod wârun ∙ endi siuwidun im ficlôf endi warhtun im brôcos . Eft thô God quam endi siu gehôridun is stemna ∙ thâr hê gêng in gardun oƀar middage ∙ thô hûdda Adam ina ∙ endi is wîf ôc sô deda ∙ fram Godes gesihte an middie thero bômo gardun . God hêht Adam endi quað ∙ Adam ∙ Hwâr bist thû? Hê quað ∙ Thîna stemna ik gehôrida ∙ liof ∙ in gardun ∙ endi ik andred mî an thiu the ic bium nacod ∙ endi ik hûdda mî . God quað ∙ Hwê sagda thî that thû nacod wâri ∙ Ef thû ne âtis fan themu bôme the ik thî bebad that thû fan ne âtis? Adam quað ∙ That wîf that thû mî fargaƀi tô gefôrianne ∙ salda mî fan themu bôme ∙ endi ic at ∙ God quað tô themu wîƀe ∙ Hwî dedes thû that? Siu quað ∙ Thiu nadra bidrôg mî endi ic at . God quað tô theru nadrun ∙ An thiu the thû thit dedes ∙ thû bist fardômid twisc allum diorum endi wildidiorum . An thînum brioste thu gêst endi thê erðun etis allum dagum thînes lîƀes . Ik settiu fiundscepi twisc thî endi themu wîƀe endi thînum aƀarun endi iro aƀrun ∙ siu tebrekid thîn hôƀid endi thû dihtos angegin ira hôhe . Tô themu wîƀe quað God ôc sulîco ∙ Ik gemanagfaldu thîna quâla endi thîne âkenninge ∙ an sêrnessie thû âkennis kind endi thû bist undar weres andwalde endi hê gewaldid thî . Tô Adame hê quað ∙ An thiu the thû gehôrides thînes wîƀes stemna endi thû âti fan themu bôme ∙ the ic thî bebad that thû ne âtis ∙ is thiu erða fardômid in thînumu werce ∙ an thracum thû etis fan theru erðun allum dagum thînes lîƀes . Thornos endi thistil siu âsprûtid thî ∙ endi thû etis thera erðun wurto . An swête thînes wlities thû fêhos thînes brôdes ∙ und that thû giwende tô erðun ∙ fan theru the thû ginuman wâri ∙ an thiu the thû bist melm endi tô melme wirthis . Category:Ald-Saxisc